manafandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte
Charlotte (シャルロット, Sharurotto) (Carlie in the fan translation) is one of the six main characters of Trials of Mana. Story Charlotte, the self-described "cute little girl who lives in Wendel", is the granddaughter of the Priest of Light. Her parents were the cleric Leroy and the elf Shayla, who fell in love despite such unions between elves and humans being forbidden. After both her parents succumb to an illness, Charlotte is looked after by a fellow cleric, Heath, who becomes a sort of father-figure to her. One day, the Priest of Light senses an evil influence in the nearby Castle City Jadd and sends Heath to investigate. Charlotte overhears this conversation and, having a premonition of her own, sneaks out of Wendel to try to convince Heath to come back. Her fears prove to be well-founded when Goremand suddenly appears and kidnaps Heath. Charlotte then decides to do her best to rescue Heath. Charlotte shares many story elements with Kevin, who lost his wolf pup friend Karl because of one of Goremand's spells. If either of them is chosen as the main hero in Trials of Mana, the main villain will be the Masked Mage and the final dungeon will be the Mirage Palace. As is befitting of a young child, Charlotte is characterized as having rhotacism and lambdacism in the official English translation, replacing L's and R's with W's. Abilities Charlotte is a somewhat stereotypical healer character, having poor combat skills but access to curative abilities. Once the Mana Spirit Lumina joins the heroes, Charlotte begins learning healing magic. She can learn a wider variety of spells after changing classes: her Light classes give her Light-element attack magic and the ability to add elemental attributes to weapons, and her Dark classes give her summons and a variety of detrimental spells for use on enemies. Classes Below is a list of Charlotte's classes. The first class change takes place at Level 18, while the second one takes place at Level 38, with the latter requiring specific items acquired from ??? Seeds. Skill Attacks Below is a list of skill attacks Charlotte learns across her different classes: Spells Charlotte is capable of learning several spells, which are mainly of a healing variety. She will also learn summoning spells when she chooses the Dark path at Level 18+. Below is a table of spells Charlotte learns across her different classes: *'Note 1:' Regardless of which class Charlotte changes to at Level 18+, her Heal Light spell will always be upgraded to be able to target all allies. *'Note 2:' Twinkle Rain will be upgraded to be able to target all allies when Charlotte class changes to a High Cleric, Sage, or a Necromancer. *'Note 3:' Charlotte's 'Light' Saber spells will gain the ability to multi-target when she changes class into a Sage. Equipment Weapons Charlotte comes to wield flail weapons, be it from maces and ball and chains, to simple linked rods and staves. As Charlotte progresses in her classes, Priestess classes come bear flails to be rooted in holy and anointed origin, symbolic of their use in both observance and armament, while Enchantress classes come to bear flails with more occultish and sinister features, almost as charms and fetishes to attract and draw upon netherworldly power with. Armor Helmets Accessories Circle of Mana Trivia *Charlotte is unique in that she can join the party as the third character before the first boss, the Full Metal Hugger, making the battle considerably easier. Gallery File:SD3Charlotte.png|250px|Official artwork of Charlotte from the Super Famicom version File:Bishop.png|Official artwork of Charlotte in her Bishop class. File:Evil_Shaman.png|Official artwork of Charlotte in her Shamanion class. Image:Heath&Charlotte.png|Charlotte playing in an unnamed garden with Heath. File:CharlotteChibi.png|Chibi art from guidebook File:ToM-Charlotte.png|Official artwork from the 2020 remake cover art ToM-Charlotte (Cleric).png|Render of Charlotte in her inital class from the remake ToM-Charlotte (Priestess).png|Render of Charlotte in her Priestess class from the remake ToM-Charlotte Class Change 1.png|Render of Charlotte in her Priestess class from the remake ToM-Charlotte (Enchantress).png|Render of Charlotte in her Enchantress class from the remake ToM-Charlotte Class Change 2.png|Render of Charlotte in her Enchantress class from the remake ToM-Charlotte (High Cleric).png|Render of Charlotte in her High Cleric class from the remake ToM-Charlotte (Sage).png|Render of Charlotte in her Sage class from the remake ToM-Charlotte (Necromancer).png|Render of Charlotte in her Necromancer class from the remake ToM-Charlotte (Warlock).png|Render of Charlotte in her Warlock class from the remake Trials of Mana - Kevin and Charlotte Story Art.jpg|Key Artwork for Kevin and Charlotte's storyline for the remake See also *Popoi *Bud *Lisa *Kathinja Category:Characters Category:Trials of Mana Player Characters